Malsano
by meorpe93
Summary: es un amor malsano. primer oneshot como si fuses la última vez, promete que lo arias SasuxSaku


Malsano  
merope93  
I: como si fuese la ultima vez.

* * *

8:15 p.m. 

-"tiene hemorragias, se va a morir"-aclaro el doctor

-"no…usted…no entiende"-

-"señorita discúlpeme, pero si me retiene mas tiempo puede que ya lo perdamos"-

-"…"-

-"con su permiso"-

Sakura se dejo caer en la silla de la grande y riduosa sala de espera, su novio estaba apunto de morirse¿Por qué todo esto tan rápido?, le encantaba, hacían mil y una cosas juntas, se entendían, eran raros pero se entendían

¿Por qué ahora?

_Si yo no tenía más tiempo_

No hay más tiempo para estar aquí

¿Valoramos lo que teníamos?

¿Es todo lo que tú estás buscando

* * *

10:09 a.m. 

-"llegas tarde…sasuke-kun"-dijo tratando de sonar fría

-"aghh, cariñito, no te enojes…tu sabes…que"-

-"no sasuke, me hartaste, siempre llegas a estas horas después de tus amigos, así yo no te conocí asi"- le apareció una pequeña lagrima en la mejilla

-"amor…no te pongas cursi ahora"-

-"…"-

-"¿amor?"-pregunto sasuke con su aliento claramente devorado por cerveza barata

-"an…ándate…"-

-"¿Qué?, sakura…amor no sabes de que hablas"-dijo sasuke caminando a la pieza acostarte

-"TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, NO TE ACEPTARE EN MI CASA ASÍ, ANDATE"-estallo la pelirosa

Sasuke quedo mirando a sakura atónito, luego volvió en sí, lo decía de verdad, no estaba jugando, pesco su chaqueta, tomo la llaves de su moto y su dinero

-"adiós…amogggg"-le dijo sasuke en el odio lo que produjo una desagradable sensación a sakura que llego a tiritar.

* * *

11:56 a.m. 

Sakura estaba mirando un punto x en la ducha mientras caía levemente casi golpeando el frió e inerte cuerpo de sakura, eran como agujas

Púas

Flechas.

Todavía siento tu toque

Y tu no el mió

Me gustaría que estuvieras de nuevo aquí

* * *

12:37 a.m. 

-"¿sasuke?"-

-"la imbecil de sakura me hecho de MI casa,¿puedes creerlo?"-dijo sasuke entrando a su casa como si nada

-"sasuke, mira respira hondo, y no llames imbecil a sakura, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti igual que todos"-le dijo su amigo un pequeño rubio escurridizo

-"pues si es asi no debería haberme echado de mi casa"-

-"¿hasta que hora bebiste anoche sasuke?"-le pregunto incrédulo

-"llegue recién a casa…"-le dijo el cabizbajo

Naruto hizo un gesto con los brazos abriéndolos y poniendo cara de "¿no es obvio?" y solo logro empeorar las cosas

-"vine por ayuda…y ni siquiera mi mejor amigo me la puede dar"-dijo golpeando la puerta y saliendo

_Pero lo que yo quiero nadie lo encuentra_

_No quiero olvidar los momentos del presente contigo_

_Y no quiero dar por hecho el tiempo que estuviste aquí conmigo_

_Por que no esta garantizado que despiertes al otro día._

* * *

3:47 p.m 

Sakura estaba en un parque viendo las familias pasar, leía "tranquilamente" su libro ya ojeado por sasuke

El se lo había regalado.

Sacó la vista del libro y lo volvió a un pequeño lago bañado en cisnes, sonrió

Eran tan lindo ver eso

Estaba segura de escala del uno al diez que con sasuke no podría hacer eso

Ni en el mejor sueño que tuviera ella

Ni en la peor pesadilla sudorosa que soñara él

Nunca

* * *

7:32 p.m. 

Sakura se encontraba acostada en el sofá viendo un pequeño video grabado en su sofá, como siempre haciendo un video loco de sakura y sasuke

-"¿sabes?"-dijo sasuke

-"¿Qué?"-pregunto una soñadora sakura

-"te quiero…"-dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios

-"y yo a ti"-le dijo dándole otros

Y atrás salía varios amigos de ellos y se veía borroso hasta que al final sale naruto haciendo una mueca chistosa en el video y se acababa

_Asi que cada vez que me quieras_

_Quiéreme como si fuera la ultima vez_

_Cada vez que me beses_

_Bésame como si no nos volviéramos a ver_

Se escuchaban largos gemido en toda la habitación y podría jurar que con lo ruidosa que era su acompañante en todo el edificio.

-"no pares sasuke-kun…"-le rogó ella

El se mantuvo callado mientras que la cama se movía enérgicamente al compás de ellos.

-"sa…sasu…"-logro articular ella entre gemidos y suspiros tan fuertes y audibles para él

Para él era música

Música para sus odios todo lo que ella digiera

Cuando terminaron su labor sakura tapo su cuerpo con una sabana a sasuke y a ella, y se acostó en su pecho.

-"asi que…esa era tu sorpresa, no sakura"-

-"haha, si espero que te allá gustado sasuke-kun"-

-"no me gusto sakura, que quieres que te diga"-dijo sasuke en tono frió

Ella bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada

-"me encantó"-le sonrio de manera que el solamente lo sabe hacer y tan engreídamente que era engreídamente delicioso

-"a mi no me mientes sasuke-kun"-le dijo ella dándole pequeño besos en el cuerpo, para empezar de nuevo con las embestidas.

_Cada vez que llegues a casa_

_Tócame como la ultima vez_

_Prométeme que lo arias_

_Ámame como nunca lo habías echo_

* * *

8:46 p.m. 

Sasuke se encontraba conduciendo su moto a todo lo que daba y a irse a la cantina más cercana que podía, quería, como dice él.

Pasar las penas.

Se puso rojo el semáforo y paro justo a tiempo pero venia un auto

y…

lo chocó

sin que nadie lo viera

el conductor del auto se dio a la fuga y no dijo nada

testigos del accidente ocurrido vieron a sasuke botado en la acera y corriendo sangre a su alrededor.

-"pidan una ambulancia, urgente"- grito una anciana-"puede morir, apúrense"- gritaba ella.

_¿Cuántos saben lo que de verdad es el amor?_

_Un millón no saben_

_Hasta que se pierden_

_Eso es todo lo que buscamos._

* * *

9:24 p.m. 

Sasuke era llevado en camilla hacia la ambulancia, tenia su abdomen desnudo y lleno de sangre, una enfermera buscaba su cedula de identidad, mientras que la otra le ponía oxigeno y otro le inyectaba el suero.

Mientras el no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando

_Cuando despierto en la mañana_

_Y tú estas a mi lado_

_Estoy agradecida de saber que te encontrado_

_Todo lo que he buscado_

* * *

10:15 p.m. 

Sakura estaba viendo la televisión y veía una de esas típicas películas cursis que le encantaban a ella. Estaba en pleno clímax y empezó a sonar el teléfono, quería para la película pero no podía, se demoro en contestar porque estaba demasiado buena la película como para dejar de mirarla

-"¿aló?"-pregunto sakura atenta de la película

-"hola, disculpe¿allí vive una tal sakura?"- pregunto la mujer de la otra línea

Sakura bajándole el volumen a la televisión puso más atención a la conversación que sostenía con una extraña

-"soy yo,¿me puede decir con quien hablo?"-dijo ella

-"disculpe, soy enfermera, y pues, la parecer usted es pariente de sasuke uchiha"- dijo ella

-"si… ¿le paso algo?, soy su novia"-

-"lamento informarle que su novio esta en cirugía en este momento por que lo choco un automóvil que se dio a la fuga y su novio tiene pocas posibilidades de vida…"-

Para sakura cada vez que la mujer hablaba se apagaba su voz y soltó el teléfono abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo junto con su boca varias lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en su mirada

El teléfono estaba colgando de la mesita de noche

-"¿aló, aló¿sakura-chan¿alguien?"-

-"discúlpeme discúlpeme…¿Qué hospital es?"-

_No quiero olvidar los momentos del presente contigo_

_Y no quiero dar por hecho el tiempo que estuviste aquí conmigo_

_Por que no esta garantizado que despiertes al otro día_

Llevaba dos horas en la sala de espera y por ella esperaría lo que fuese con ver con vida a su novio

La gente pasaba y pasaba de lo más normal mientras ella tenia su nariz roja de tanto sonarse, sus ojos húmedos e hinchaos por llorar y con el cabello revuelto por toda la cabeza.

Como se lamentaba que justo ese día ocurriera todo eso

Tal vez..Ese día …sasuke

Podría morir

Pero no

Tenia que ser fuerte a como sea y tener fe en él

_Asi que cada vez que me quieras_

_Quiéreme como si fuera la ultima vez_

_Cada vez que me beses._

Salio el doctor de la sala de cirugía y a cada paso que daba sakura se ponía mas nerviosa

Vivir o morir

Vivir

Morir

Morir

Vivir

-"¿sakura?"-pregunto él

_Bésame como si no nos volviéramos a ver_

_(hazlo solo por mi)_

-"si"- dijo ella

_Cada vez que llegues a casa_

_(no olvides tu promesa)_

-"sasuke esta…"-

_Tócame como la ultima vez_

_(ojala nunca se acaben los días contigo)_

-"vivo"-

_Prométeme que lo arias_

_(me prometiste que lo harías)_

Sakura empezó a llorar descontroladamente

-"puedes pasar a verlo, esta en la sala de cirugía"-indico el doctor

Sakura caminó por el pasillo sin vida y estrecho de aquel hospital cadavez su caminar era más y más rápido. Vio un letrero de letras grandes y rojas que indicaba "sala de cirugía" abrió las puertas de golpe y ahí estaba

Con cara de ángel, dormido en sabanas blancas como su piel, con la respiración tranquila como si estuviese durmiendo se acerco a él y le tomo la mano

_Ámame como nunca lo habías echo_

_(Como nunca lo habías echo)_

La acarició lentamente y se prometió quedar en vela toda la noche

_Por él._

* * *

Pues bien, este es el primer one shot que subo y me inspire en la canción like you'll never see me again de Alicia keys que traducidamente fueron las estrofas que puse en este fic, claramente si ven el video en youtube, verán que es muy parecida la historia por que me encantó el video y lo pase a historia :D el próximo one shot también va hacer con canción :D espero rewies de su parte si no…de nada me sirve escribir, chaito n-n

P.D: disculpenme por las faltas ortograficas :D 


End file.
